


No Time To Die

by Nivek (Vanitelamort)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AU - Vampire, Dongju!Celestial, Geonhak!Therian, Hwanwoong!spirit, Keonhee!Human, Love, M/M, Obsession, Seoho!Necromancer, Strangers to Lovers, TW // Suicidal attempts, Youngjo!Vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Nivek
Summary: "Hmm," Youngjo hummed as he pulled away and looked at Seoho."You are certainly well protected," he stated. Seoho realised Youngjo wasn't staring directly at him but over his shoulder. The sudden awareness of a presence behind him made him shiver involuntarily."I hope we meet again, Seoho," Youngjo smiled, glancing over the other man's shoulder once last time before turning and leaving, vanishing into a haze.Seoho let out the breath he was holding, gasping in precious oxygen. He looked around, trying to see whoever he had felt a moment ago but he was alone.Seoho is a necromancer, trying to live life as normally as he can but struggles most days with his ability to see the dead.Youngjo is the new Vampire Lord and has finds something intriguing about Seoho, unaware of the man's necromancyUpdates may be infrequent. Sorry <3
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Suicide attempt at beginning of story. Death of character mentioned/hinted at strongly

Seoho looked down at the dark treacherous waters below him as he held onto the railing behind him. The cold, bitter wind whipped his hair around violently. He was ready to jump, that's what he decided that morning when he was getting ready for work. Tonight was the night.

"Quite a view."

Seoho stumbled, startled by the sudden voice and almost slipping off the edge.

"So close."

Seoho turned to Hwanwoong, the young man was on the other side of the railing, smiling innocently.

"I almost fell," Seoho growled. 

"Isn't that the point? To jump into the waters below?" Hwanwoong asked, giving a quizzical look.

"Yeah but because I want to let go. Not because my spectral stalker decided to scare me," Seoho argued. "Why are you here?"

"I guess I was curious as to what my favourite necromancer was up to. Suicide wasn't on the list. However I am honoured you want to join me in the afterlife," Hwanwoong smiled.

"Death suddenly sounds extremely undesirable," Seoho stated flatly. He climbed back over the railing, deciding tonight was no longer at night.

"Something is happening tonight," Hwanwoong said ominously, his cheerful tone now absent.

"What do you mean?" Seoho frowned.

"Someone challenged the city's vampire Lord and they won. You better be careful, Seoho-hyung. A new ruler has taken their place," Hwanwoong gave an eerie smile before vanishing. The lights around flickered violently before going out. Seoho hugged himself against the cold, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something deadly was in the air. 

Seoho went to leave when a blood red rose entered his vision. He stepped back, surprised. His eyes fell on the man holding the flower. Dangerous energy radiated from him, telling Seoho to run. He was fearful but he kept his expression neutral.

"Why, hello," the man grinned, flashing fangs. "You're out a bit late, it's after curfew I believe."

"I'm allowed out. I take it you are the new Vampire Lord?" Seoho asked, squashing his fears.

The man continued smiling. He blinked and eyes glowed red, their pupils now slits.

"My name is Kim Youngjo, or Ravn to my many enemies," the man introduced himself.

Seoho had heard of Ravn. He was truly a vampire to fear. Seoho tried to control his breathing, not wanting the other to realise he was panicking. 

"And what is your name? Feels only fair to give yours in return," Youngjo continued to smile.

"Lee Seoho."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you," he handed the rose to Seoho, who reluctantly took it. The red drained from the flower, turning it pure white.

"Oh," Youngjo looked at the rose curiously, making Seoho think of a cat. He noticed black began staining the petals like ink on paper.

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed as he pulled away and looked at Seoho.

"You are certainly well protected," he stated. Seoho realised Youngjo wasn't staring directly at him but over his shoulder. The sudden awareness of a presence behind him made him shiver involuntarily. 

"I hope we meet again, Seoho," Youngjo smiled, glancing over the other man's shoulder once last time before turning and leaving, vanishing into a haze. 

Seoho let out the breath he was holding, gasping in precious oxygen. He looked around, trying to see whoever he had felt a moment ago but he was alone. He decided it was time to run home, to get back to safety from the creatures in the night. By the time he reached home, his legs were screaming at him as he tried getting his breathing under control. Inside, the house was warm, the fireplace alive and crackling. Seoho shedded his coat and kicked his shoes off yet he could still feel the night chill in his bones. 

He walked over to the fire, holding his hands out to warm them. Sprawled out on the two person sofa was a tall lanky man, his limbs dangling over the sofa arms. 

"Keonhee?" Seoho frowned as he approached the other. It had been a few years since he saw the younger man but he was certain it was Keonhee. He crouched down and brushed hair out of the sleeping man's face. 

"I let him in," Hwanwoong said, appearing behind the sofa. 

"But he can't see you," Seoho pointed out, speaking in a hushed tone. 

"No, but the door miraculously opened for him," Hwanwoong grinned. Seoho rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I met the new Vampire Lord. Kim Youngjo," Seoho said. 

"Oh, Ravn?" Hwanwoong's grin faltered slightly. "You should be careful. Don't let him find out what you are."

"I'll be careful. I kept it hidden from the previous lord, I think I can keep it hidden from this one," Seoho looked down at his hand and realised the rose was in it, he hadn't even noticed that he was still holding onto it.

"Why do you have a black rose?" Hwanwoong questioned. 

"Youngjo gave it to me," Seoho said, inspecting it. "It was blood red when he handed it to me."

"Did it turn black when you took it?"

"No, it turned pure white and then it started turning black," Seoho placed it on the fireplace's mantel.

Hwanwoong's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound good."

A soft groan took their attention. Keonhee was sitting up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. 

"Hyung, who are you talking to?" He asked softly. 

"No one," Seoho answered as he looked at Hwanwoong. The ghost looked at Keonhee sadly as he reached out to touch him. Keonhee shivered the moment Hwanwoong's hand touched his shoulder. 

"Oh, that was a sudden chill," he complained. "I started up the fire because it was freezing in here."

"Yeah, it gets like that here. Why are you here?" Seoho asked, looking down at Keonhee with concern. 

The younger man refused to look at him as he played with the zip on his hoodie. Seoho waited patiently, staring down at him. 

"I got kicked out," Keonhee finally admitted. "Apparently being in a relationship with a therian is against God and something the son of a deacon shouldn't be doing. I mean, I guess I'm glad they said they would be accepting if I dumped him and got with a human man. They would even forgive my sin of being gay. I refused so they kicked me out."

"Sticked to your guns. I'm proud," Seoho smiled. "I have a spare room, you're welcome to use it."

"It's his room, isn't it?" Keonhee asked quietly. Seoho glanced at Hwanwoong before looking back at the other. 

"Yes, it was. But you can sleep in mine if you rather, I can sleep in his."

"Could we just both sleep in your bed? I don't want to be by myself and my boyfriend isn't answering his phone."

"He might not tonight, there's been a change in power. A Vampire Lord," Seoho explained before holding out his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed then."

"A new Vampire Lord? What does that mean for the therians?" Keonhee asked, sounding fearful. He was truly a normal human, unaware of the ongoings of the supernatural world. It made Seoho feel protective of him. Too many easily lost their ways when dealing with those creatures. 

"Depends on the types," Seoho answered. "Youngjo will have command over a particular type and if your boyfriend is among that group, he'll be top of the food chain essentially. What is he anyway?"

"A feline."

"You should hopefully find out tomorrow from him what's happening. You're welcome to invite him here," Seoho offered. 

"Thank you, Seoho-hyung," Keonhee smiled. They went into the bedroom, Hwanwoong following behind them. 

"I didn't think he would get a new boyfriend so soon," Hwanwoong said. Seoho wished he could comfort the spirit. Keonhee knew he was able to see ghosts but he knew it was best not to mention that his late friend, Keonhee's late boyfriend, had been stalking him for the past few years now. He wasn't even sure how to bring it up, feeling like it would upset Keonhee.

"It's good to hear you have a new boyfriend," Seoho commented as he got into bed. "This boy must be special to have captured your heart."

Keonhee smiled as he slipped under the covers and cuddled up to Seoho. "He really is. He's a born therain. We… um well... When we met, I was this crying mess. He gave me some candy and sat with me until I calmed down. We started talking and we ended up going on a couple of dates. He passed for human so well that I didn't think I really needed to hide him but I guess someone saw through his disguise. News spread quickly. He doesn't know yet, I hope I'm able to talk to him tomorrow."

Seoho wrapped his arms around his tall friend. "I'm sure you will be able to."

Keonhee stayed quiet, his breathing soon evening out as he fell asleep. Hwanwoong was sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring at him. 

"I miss being alive," he said softly. "I miss him. He's grown up so tall, I was surprised. Do you think you will tell him I'm here?"

"I don't know," Seoho murmured. "Maybe it would be better for him to believe you moved onto a better place rather than be stuck here for probably eternity."

"Maybe," Hwanwoong agreed quietly. "I wish there was a way he could see me, a way for us to have another conversation."

He watched Keonhee for a moment longer before standing up and disappearing. Seoho truly felt for the spirit. He was still trying to find a way to help Hwanwoong move on but so far was coming up empty. Seoho let out a yawn before settling in bed properly, holding Keonhee close for warmth. The night's encounter faded from his mind as sleep consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seoho woke up in a pure white room. There was no light source and yet he could see clearly. Before him stood a man. His ethereal beauty made Seoho wonder if he was a celestial creature. He also felt familiar.

"Are you the one I sensed?" Seoho asked.

"You are a sharp one," the man smiled. "I am. You should be wary of Ravn. I fear he may have realised you are a necromancer."

"How so?" 

"The rose he gave you, it's a simple trick really. One that reveals the true nature of others. I had hoped I could keep it white but your powers leaked through."

Seoho hummed in thought. It made sense now why the rose changed colours. 

"I know my kind are hunted by vampires, that's why I try my best to keep it hidden but I've never encountered something like that before," he admitted.

"Ravn was once a warlock, before he was turned. He knows old magic, abilities lost during the witch hunt era. I dare say he's the last of his kind that walks the earth. I would be wary, Seoho," the man warned.

"I'm always wary," Seoho countered. "Do you have a name?"

The man smiled. "Xion though if we happen to meet on earth, I ask you never to speak that name and simply call me Dongju."

"If we happen to meet? I didn't think celestials can walk on earth."

"It is…" Xion paused, looking lost in thought for a moment. "Forbidden," he continued. "But the world is old as am I. It can be boring to simply watch from afar and sometimes I like to enjoy vices."

Seoho smirked. "Naughty angel."

Xion scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I am nothing of the sort. Angel is such a distasteful word."

This made Seoho laugh, much to the celestial's annoyance.

"Where are we, by the way?" He asked as he looked around.

"Simply put, we're in a void. I wanted to speak with you in private. To warn you, since you sensed me earlier. I am not meant to influence the world but I can't explain it, I've been drawn to you since your birth and I have watched you as you grew up. I believe it was perhaps because I heard your mother's prayer for your protection when she left you at the church's door. I felt compelled to protect you, to give her her wish," Xion explained.

Seoho tensed up at the mention of his mother. He grew up an orphan, never knowing where he can't from. It had made the discovery that he was a necromancer a traumatizing experience and thrusted him into a world he wished he had nothing to do about it. 

"Can you tell me about her?" He asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Sorry, she was gone by the time I answered the prayer. All I found was you, bundled up in a box. You were so incredibly fragile, so small. I feared your death so that was the first time I influenced the world in order to protect you."

Instinctually, Seoho touched his shoulder where he bore the mark of the celestials. The ones who had found him that day on the church's doorstep saw him as protected which he guessed now was true. It had also confused his carers when his true powers began appearing. To be marked by a celestial and yet have the powers akin to a demon's was understandably baffling. 

"I see. Thank you, for protecting me."

"You don't need to thank me, just please stay safe. Ravn will seek you out. I… I do hope we will be able to speak once again."

A sudden gust of wind knocked Seoho back and he woke up with a start. He was alone, except for the disheartened looking spirit sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What's wrong, Hwanwoong?" Seoho asked.

"Keonhee's new boyfriend is here. They're talking in the lounge room," Hwanwoong explained. "He's so caring and gentle with Keonhee. I wish I was him right now."

"Hwanwoong…" Seoho said softly as he shifted down the bed and touched the spirit's shoulder. It took energy to do so but despite being tired from just waking up, he knew the other needed the comfort of touch.

"Keonhee is so happy and in love. I'm glad he found someone else but it hurts so much, hyung. I can't even cry," Hwanwoong murmured. "I need to leave."

The spirit vanished before Seoho could say another word. His hand felt cold from touching him. He got out of bed, deciding to meet this new boyfriend of Keonhee's and perhaps find out what was happening in the supernatural world. He found the pair cuddling on the couch and was pleasantly surprised that the new boyfriend was Geonhak.

Seoho knew the therian well, and considered him a close friend. It made him happy that he was the one with Keonhee. Seoho knew them both well enough to know they would suit each other and that Keonhee was safe. 

"Hey Geonhak," Seoho smiled.

"Seoho-hyung, I suppose you've heard the news already," Geonhak said, sounding a little grim.

"I did hear and I met the new Vampire Lord."

Geonhak frowned. "I see. I hope you stay safe. He doesn't seem as bad as the stories I'm sure you've heard but he has this ominous feeling to him. I suppose the good news is the felines aren't the bottom of the food chain anymore. He wants me to be his second in command but I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?" Keonhee asked. Seoho hated how painfully innocent the younger man was to the other world.

"It's complicated but might mean we won't get to see each other as much," Geonhak sighed sadly. "I fear us dating will end with you getting killed but I just can't bring myself to leave you."

The therian cupped Keonhee's face, pulling him into a tender kiss. Seoho forced himself not to coo at the display of affection. He understood Geonhak's worry, humans didn't fare well when they were exposed to the supernatural world, hence the government legislation of the curfew. It was Seoho's status as a magic user that allowed him to stay out late but people like Keonhee were forced to stay indoors between 11 pm until 5 am. Though there were always those who ignored the curfew, leading to unfortunate deaths. 

"Keonhee will be staying here, you're more than welcome to stay over whenever you want," Seoho offered.

Geonhak smiled at him. "Thank you. With how much you've warded your home, I feel it'll be safest for us to meet here. I am sorry I won't be able to take you on as many dates, my precious Keonhee but unfortunately Ravn's enemies will become my own once I agree to align myself with him."

"Do you have to?" Keonhee asked, he looked worried.

"It's best I do."

"He better not get Keonhee killed," Hwanwoong murmured as he appeared beside Seoho. The necromancer side glanced at him. 

"Still haunted I see," Geonhak commented as he looked in the spirit's direction. The feline therian could sense Hwanwoong and occasionally hear him, which caused Seoho some concern. He was certain Geonhak wasn't aware of Hwanwoong and Keonhee's connection.

"Haunted?" Keonhee's eyes widened. "Is that why your door just opened last night? And why it was so freezing in here?"

"Haunted isn't what I would call it, spiritually stalked sounds better," Seoho stated as he looked at Hwanwoong. "But it comes with the territory."

"Who is it?" Keonhee asked.

"His old housemate," Geonhak answered before Seoho could. Keonhee visibly paled.

"What?" He asked as he looked at Seoho. "Hwanwoong… he's here?"

This was what the necromancer wanted to avoid. He knew how badly it would affect Keonhee as tears welled up in his eyes. He got out of Geonhak's hold and left the room. The therian stared after him confused while Hwanwoong disappeared.

"My old housemate was Keonhee's late boyfriend," Seoho explained.

"Oh," Geonhak muttered. "Keonhee told me a lot about him. I didn't even realise it was your old housemate. You never told Keonhee he was still around?"

"I felt it was better if he didn't know. Besides, this is the first time in years I've seen Keonhee. After Hwanwoong died, we kind of drifted apart. It was hard for him to be around me, to be in my home," Seoho explained. "I'm going to go talk to him, please wait for us."

Geonhak nodded his head as Seoho disappeared down the hall. He went to go to his room when he noticed Hwanwoong's bedroom door was slightly open. He could hear sobbing coming from inside as he pushed it open carefully. Keonhee was sitting on Hwanwoong's bed, hugging his pillow tightly and crying.

"I'm sorry, Hwanwoong," he said. "I'm so sorry."

Hwanwoong was standing beside the bed, staring at Keonhee sadly. "Please don't. You have nothing to apologise for."

Unfortunately the spirit's words could not be heard by the other. Hwanwoong looked over at Seoho.

"Please tell him he doesn't need to apologise," Hwanwoong begged. 

Seoho entered the room and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Keonhee and pulled him into a hug.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Seoho said as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"I told Hwanwoong I would love him forever, no matter what. I thought he wasn't here anymore, I let myself move on and I know I've just hurt him by doing this," Keonhee cried. 

"Seoho-hyung, I know it tires you but please, let him see me," Hwanwoong pleaded. Seoho let out a sigh as he let Keonhee go.

"Do you want to talk to him properly?" 

Keonhee looked at Seoho surprised. "Is that possible?"

"It is, it takes a lot out of me so you won't have long but I can give him a solid form. You'll be able to hear him and touch him."

Reluctantly, Keonhee nodded. Seoho sat back and concentrated, it took a bit but he was able to direct his energy to Hwanwoong, giving the spirit a physical form. Keonhee gasped, staring at Hwanwoong with disbelief.

"It's really you," he said in a whisper, as if scared to speak too loudly, in case it made the other disappear.

"Keonhee, don't feel guilty. I'm happy you found someone new, it would have broken me if you spent the rest of your life on this world alone. Please, you don't need to apologise," Hwanwoong said as he moved closer to Keonhee. 

"I miss you," Keonhee began crying again. Hwanwoong cupped his face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I miss you too. So much. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you that night. I should never have gone out after curfew, I just desperately needed you but I should have waited or had asked Seoho-hyung to take me to you. I'm sorry, it's all because of my stupidity that you're hurting like this," Hwanwoong sounded like he was crying but the unfortunate thing was, spirits couldn't truly cry. Instead those feelings swirled around them, slowly consuming them and corrupting them. It was one of the reasons Seoho wished he could get his friend to move on, the longer he stayed on Earth, the more likely he would get corrupted. 

Hwanwoong leaned in, to kissed Keonhee softly, before Seoho couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, exhausted, on the bed. He watched Hwanwoong pull away disappointed before vanishing completely. 

"Hwanwoong?" Keonhee questioned the emptiness.

"He's not here. He vanishes occasionally," Seoho muttered, feeling too tired to really talk. "Sorry, I couldn't give him his form any longer."

"Will you tell me when he comes back?" Keonhee asked as he helped move Seoho up the bed so they could lie down beside each other.

"Keonhee, I know you miss him but perhaps it would be better for you to let him go completely. He may still be here in spirit form but unfortunately you'll never be able to be with him anymore."

Keonhee sadly nodded his head. "I know. Thank you for that though. It was nice," he touched his lips. "Having that one last kiss and talking to him one last time."

"Hmm," Seoho hummed as he closed his eyes. He hoped perhaps this would be enough to help the spirit move on, closure with Keonhee and what led to his death. With his energy completely depleted, darkness took a strong hold over him, pulling him into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my story, please comment and let me know. Hearing that people love what I've written encourages me to write more <3


End file.
